DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): These investigators propose to continue a postdoctoral program that provides rigorous training in the economics and demography of aging as they bear upon crucial health and health-related issues in the field. Major areas of postdoctoral training emphasis include (1) cross-national studies on life-course issues of health, disability, retirement, and economic security for older persons, (2) the dynamics of family relationships and caregiving for older people, including structure, exchange, migration, and spatial proximity, (3) the economics and sociology ofinter- generational transfers, (4) the dynamics of health and disability and their implications for health care resource utilization, and microsimulation approaches to modeling the joint-time trajectories of morbidity, income, and family demographic circumstances. These are critical areas of aging research requiring a cadre of researchers with state-of-the-art training, both conceptual and technical. The training program will be administered through the Aging Studies Program in the Center for Policy Research located in the Maxwell School of Citizenship and Public Affairs at SU. Two postdoctoral fellows with the Ph.D. degree will be appointed for two year training periods. They will acquire first-hand research experience under the direct supervision of preceptors working on major ongoing research projects. They will also have an opportunity to pursue further training through course work where necessary. They will be actively involved in a rich intellectual environment marked by interdisciplinary collaboration and criticism, and a range of seminars and other opportunities for training and professional growth.